A Love Letter to Doctor WhoSort of
by Beingextremelycleveruphere
Summary: My thoughts and feelings on my favourite show. It'd be great if took the time to read.
1. A Love Letter to Doctor Who

**Hello Lovelies. With the 50th TOMMOROW (SO EXCITED, I BOUGHT 3 PACKS OF JAMMIE DODGERS FOR THE CINEMA...too much? Ok...)**

**Anyway, with the 50th coming up this is a jotting on why I love Doctor Who. And why it means so much. It'd be great if you told me what you think.**

**Heather x**

* * *

**A Love Letter to Doctor Who…sort of.**

I've always been what you call weird. Loved my books too much and care about my looks less. Preferred to stay at home drawing or writing than to go out to parties. I have friends, but I am not a big socialiser. I don't swear, hate skirts and have a passion for Tumblr. But there is one thing I am missing…oh yeah. I love Doctor Who.

I'm not that religious but I like the stories, the fables, and the legends. I like my books. Doctor Who for me is…escape. And unlike other things, it's plausible. There is nothing to say that there isn't a mad old man flying in a blue box, in fact, as my friends have shown me (and by friends, I mean Google) there is evidence to say it is real.

I also think we're not alone. I mean, how can we be? If we are, if we were that would be…sad. All alone in this vast, ever expanding universe. Always searching for answers that don't quite exist. It's very sad. I also think it should be explored. I'd love to travel. Everyone wants to travel. Ok, not everyone but that's not the point. I do. I want to see things! And Doctor Who…helps me. Helps me expand my mind, think of what is out there and show me exactly ho much is out there. I see the faces, the experiences and I want that. So, thanks for that.

If the Doctor was real…everyone wants to travel with the Doctor. It's a fact. I mean, who wouldn't?

I do. I'd love to. Just to get out of here. Get out of homework and school and annoying brothers and walking the same carpets and pavements every day. Just to see something.

Because this can't be it. We know this isn't it. There are planets and worlds and galaxies we have no idea about. Imagine. Imagine taking that one step, with that barmy old Timelord and there you are. Off. Off on an adventure. And it's not just that. You are actually doing something! Saving people, hunting th- sorry, wrong fandom.

My point is…that it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. And, I guess for me, escape. I don't want to be stuck here. Stuck not knowing, stuck with my parents shouting down my ears, my brothers' taking my stuff.

The things I could see. The things I could do….there has to be more than this.

The Doctor. Such a simple name for a complex man. Not even a man, Timelord. And an actual alien! And he's funny and clever and bright and brilliant and fantastic and just…fun. All the time I feel so wound up. I've always been serious, in one way or another. I like to laugh I just don't do it often. I always feel I have this weight on me. Which I know, is weird for a 15 year old to say but still…that's how I feel.

And then there is him. Not a care in the world, most of the time. Off in his TARDIS, seeing things all the time, never stopping, always learning and most importantly…always living.

So, yeah. I've thought about the Doctor picking me up. The reason I love Doctor Who is because it's not like my other things I love. I never got my Hogwarts letter. I don't live in the Shire, or go to Starfleet Academy. But with the Doctor…

He picks humans. Proper, ordinary humans that turn out to be extraordinary. I guess that's what I want to be. Extraordinary. One of a Kind. Me.

- Heather


	2. A Letter to Raggedy Man

Ok so I had a review to this saying that I should write more...ok. I'll do that.

Matt Smith has gone, so that seems an appropriate place to go with this little thing. I am a New Who Girl. I am 15, so what else could I be, it's so hard to watch the classics. This is horrible, really. They should be shown more; show the origin and the birth of this show that has touched so many people.

I am not oblivious to the other Doctors. Indeed, I have watched the first few Adventures of the First Doctor and Susan, with Ian and Barbara. I've watched Tomb of the Cyberman, my favourite classic adventure and the Pyramid of Mars as well as others.

I watched the Day of the Doctor again, got it for Christmas, watched in New Year's Day and whilst we were watching this, my mother turned and said something to me. She said "This show is so you." I asked her to elaborate, as you would and she just gave me one of those smiles that mothers do and just spoke of my mannerisms and words. How that, what they said, she could easily imagine coming from my mouth. She drew attention to the "Someday you could walk past a fez." "Never going to happen." Lines and stated that I have said both on previous, unrelated incidents.

I guess, what that means is, how much it has affected. Certainly, I walked further and in our yearly 6-mile walk when I am the Doctor is blaring in my ears. Certainly, I cannot speak without flapping my arms around and have a love for Jammie Dodgers.

So yes, that is a way it has affected me. But, getting to the really point; I am a New Who Girl. My first Doctor was 9, who made me begin watching the show. 10 made me love the show and 11 made me fall in love with the show.

Because whilst I love 9 and 10, 11 will be my Doctor. Everyone has their Doctor. And though you may not have a favourite Doctor, there is that one that you wish would land in your garden and whisk you way. Doesn't matter whether you think about or not, you have that image. And mine is 11.

I imagine him crashing in my garden, with a bow tie and tweed jacket and a goofy smile. I think of battling silence and weeping angels and trying fish fingers and custard. Because he is my Doctor. Through and through. And I will miss him thoroughly. I will welcome Capaldi but…Matt Smith is my Doctor.

And he always will be, I think. With his floppy hair, insane smile and terrible jokes, his pride, his flirting and his immense wonder at the universe. But his dark side and immense lode. That's the Doctor to me.

Thanks

- Heather.


End file.
